


Of Love and Normalcy

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Dark, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: After all is said and done they still have each other, if nothing else. A story of love and devotion and pure fucked-up-ness.





	Of Love and Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Isn’t it strange how much we’ve changed?

In less than a year we’ve all become so much older, so much wiser… so much more fucked up.

I guess all our changes are understandable; at least they are to me. Things happen to you when you become a hero or a murderer. It really depends on who you ask, or rather, who you are. If you ask Harry, death isn’t deserved by anyone.

Well, I guess he _would_ have told you, he’s dead now.

 

  

We thought we were so clever going into it, at least Hermione and I did. We were so sure we had covered all our bases, and Harry’s too. By the end Harry didn’t do much thinking or sleeping anyway.  Harry just hunted Horcruxes and missed Ginny. It was hard, like nothing any of us had done before, accept maybe Harry. It was hard to keep going and fighting.  The hardest part of all really, at least for me, was not being normal.  
  
I’ve been normal all my life. Had to be really, it was hard to stand out with five brothers. But when you’re around Harry you can’t be normal. Nothing about Harry was normal after he left Ginny, not a bloody thing. I mean, he was pretty much all kinds of awful. Hermione and I just slumped through it all. We thought that in the end they would be together and we could finally be together without feeling guilty.  
  
It wasn’t a secret that Hermione and I were together; we didn’t keep it from Harry. One thing led to another at the wedding and bam! There we were, snogging the life out of each other in my mum’s broom cupboard. After that, dirty things in secret were about all we got. No holding hands, long caresses or any of that shit happened between us. Every time Hermione and I tried to be normal Harry would get this far away look in his eyes and he’d stomp off to be ‘alone’. Hermione reckoned he would go off to let out some anger.  
  
I knew that wasn’t true.  
  
I caught him crying once, all alone on this huge rock in the middle of nowhere. He was just sitting’ there, hands all in his hair, wailing. I imagine he was half way mental by then but then again, we all were.  
  
We had planned, even if Harry didn’t, for the final battle at Godric’s Hollow. Hermione, Lupin, Harry and I were all going to join magic. This way, when Harry cast the final spell, the magic wouldn’t kill him. Instead it would invoke so much love it would kill Tom. But sharing magic is dirty business, and it would take all of us to control it. If one of us wasn’t there something was sure to go wrong. But you tend to loose track of everything when you’re fighting for you life and the future of the whole world. Unfortunately, we didn’t make it to Harry in time. at least, none of us who were supposed to.  
  
The scream came first, then a blinding white light. Then, silence, insane silent.  
  
We all ran through the trees to the clearing near the house ruins. I’d never seen so much blood in my life, it just pooled in a huge circle around Harry and Ginny. Their arms were tangled and buckled in odd directions, almost as if they had become one person. All that was left of Tom was a small pile of ashes.   
  
Ginny and Harry had shared magic.  
  
Nobody thought just two would be enough. I guess we all underestimated how much longing can do to the heart, but that didn’t stop them from dying. The blood to spilled out from every possible orifice, it seemed to ooze out of their skin, like broken hickeys. Anyone normal would have turned away or done something other than what we did.  
  
But all Hermione and I could do was sit in it.   
  
We sat in their blood for what seemed like hours.  
  
Eventually people stopped trying to help us, they  backed off and did something productive so we could be alone. We didn’t know what to do; the past year of our life was gone. Our sole quest had not been hunting pieces of Voldemort’s soul. That was Harry’s. Our job was to keep Harry alive.   
  
We had failed.  
  
Normal kids would have cried or yelled.  
  
But we had stopped being kids so long ago that we had forgotten how to cry.  
  
So we comforted each other in the only way we knew how. We couldn’t be normal anymore, not without Harry.  
  
He was supposed to be normal with us… because of us, because we had won. So we did something we’d never done before, we screwed each other’s brains out. Right there amidst their blood and their bodies.    
  
It was a whirlwind of clothes and blood.  I’d never kissed Hermione quite like that. It was desperate and bitter, teeth and screams. Why? Because it felt like the only thing keeping us alive.   
  
I remember ripping off her robes, her teeth digging into my shoulder. It was the first time Hermione had ever made me bleed, but I didn’t feel anything. Neither of us did. We ripped, sucked and bit until we were both naked and panting. I lost control, seeing Hermione there.  She who should have been romanced and worshiped was instead lying on the drying blood with her hair drenched with it and sweat.  
  
I drove my cock so hard into her spread legs that I thought she might split into two. She didn’t scream. No, she just scrapped her nails down my back and thrust against me. I pounded her into the ground. The sound of our bodies slapping together and the way the cuts on her chest seemed to throb with every thrust drove me so close to the edge. I shoved my hands between us, rubbing her clit so hard any normal girl would have screamed. Not Hermione, she just came. She came so hard; her mouth hanging open in a scream. I knew she wanted to let it out, but it wouldn’t come. I wanted to scream too. When I pulled my hand up it was covered in blood.   
  
When I looked between our legs the blood seemed to push out when I pushed in. Hermione’s blood that I had created. I came so hard that I blacked out and took Hermione with me.  
  
That or we lost too much blood.

  

That’s how it started. Hermione and I could never go back to being normal. We had lost everything that day but each other. After that we couldn’t keep from reminding ourselves we were still alive. So that’s why I am sitting on our bed fisting my cock as my beautifully alive Hermione cuts the skin over her heart with the tip of the wand. Her head is thrown back in ecstasy as she lets the blood spill down her tits and onto my cock.   
  
I can tell I’m close to blacking out. I think it’s because of the cut on the back of my neck. Earlier, I let Hermione strap on a dildo and fuck me on my hands and knees. She let loose on the back of my neck when the dildo vibrated at just the right thrust and let both her and I fumble into climax. My ass will be bleeding for days. I think she only likes it because she knows I’m bleeding for her, and it lasts long after our shag.  
  
I can’t help but wrap my other hand around my balls and tug a bit. She’s incredibly hot with her hand between her legs as she watches me wank, her blood soaking my cock, just like when we had sex for the first time.   
  
Before I can even register what’s going on Hermione’s on her knees. I’m not sure if it’s because she fell or because the cut on her chest is pretty deep. I’m sure it’ll need a charm or two. Maybe she knelt on purpose because there she is with her head between my legs, pushing my hands away. Her pink tongue darts out quickly and she swipes the top of my cock with it, taking a bit of blood with her. I try to think of un-cumable things, like McGonagall in tartan screwing Dobby, because it’s so fucking amazing seeing her suck me off like that Blood smearing all over her face as she takes all of me into her mouth.  
  
I can feel her tongue making insane patterns all down my cock as her head bobs. I know she’s thrusting down on her fingers as she is only using one hand to twist my balls, almost painfully before giving me one hard suck and standing up and repositioning us. Her cunt is crushed against my face and she looks back at me from somewhere in the middle of my body, her hair everywhere and dried blood all over her face.  
  
“Fuck me with you mouth.”  
  
I can hardly breathe. Whether it’s from what she said or the way her cunt and ass are suffocating me, I can’t tell, but I don’t give a flying fuck because her mouth is on my cock again and it feels like heaven.  
  
I bite and nip at her lips as she grinds onto my face. She’s so close, her juice already leaking out of her. I wiggle a bit to reposition my hands, but it’s so hard to concentrate when she’s humming around my prick like that. All I can do is thrust up into her mouth as I shove my entire fist up her cunt. I feel her teeth graze my cock and I thrust up into her hard, letting my other hand slip three fingers into her ass. Hermione has almost ceased movement on my cock because I can hear her moaning. I grin; I’m just about to win. Just as I clamp my lips around her clit and suck as hard as I can, I thrust inside her mouth. She’s coming so hard against my mouth; her juices are spilling all over my face. She would be screaming if she weren’t choking on my cock.  
  
It’s the most beautiful sound.   
  
I come too, thrusting up into her mouth as I shoot my load, spurting several times before relaxing. Several minutes later I pop my fingers and hand out of her and she sighs before turning around and cuddling up next to me.  
  
“We’re so screwed up.” Hermione says, as she snuggles into my neck.  
  
“Yeah. But we’re alive.”  
  
“Yes, we are… they’re not.”   
  
I don’t have to think about it, I know who she’s talking about. I pick up her wand and wave it a couple of times, doing minor cleaning and healing charms so we don’t bleed to death in our sleep.  
  
“I love you, Hermione.”   
  
“I love you too, Ron.”  
  
Then we both black out.


End file.
